


Chocolate, Spice, and All Things Nice

by CaffeinatedJediRey



Series: Single Shots of Espresso [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn getaway, Breakfast, Cabins, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Rey and Ben are morning people, Short One Shot, T bc Rey and Ben have horny af friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJediRey/pseuds/CaffeinatedJediRey
Summary: Rey and Ben are on a weekend getaway with their friends in the woods one fine October weekend and bond over hot chocolate.Seriously, this is just pure fluff.





	Chocolate, Spice, and All Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).

> A/N: This was written specifically for House Plaidam’s Falling for Flannel collection, where everyone wrote drabbles in response to moodboards made by other Plaidams. I wrote this in response to Melusine’s lovely moodboard, and this is honestly just pure fluff. This is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to leave feedback and all feedback is appreciated! Happy reading! 

Rey Andor sighed in contentment as she curled up on the wicker couch with her large mug of hot chocolate. She loved this time of the year, when the leaves were turning into shades of bright red and muted orange. The air was a perfect temperature, neither too hot nor too cold, but just perfectly crisp. 

Growing up in the southwest, she never quite got to experience fall like she did living now in New England. The red and orange there came from the mountains and sands, not the leaves and berries covering the mountains here. The dry heat there was nothing like the damp and crisp breeze now passing through the cabin’s balcony. 

It was a brief October getaway with her friends. Rose suggested the trip at first. Her boyfriend, Finn, was immediately on board, and Poe, Jannah, and Kaydel all agreed to come along. Rose also invited her coworkers, Hux, Phasma, and Ben. Rey knew everyone in the group to some extent, but she had only met Ben exactly one time before this trip. 

Rey closed her eyes and cleared her mind for a moment before the sound of a door slamming stole her attention. She scowled as she watched Ben Solo stomp out onto the balcony of the cabin next to hers. She had to admit to herself, his hair was still perfect in spite of him clearly having just gotten up, with his wrinkled death star pajama pants and slouchy gray t-shirt. 

“Do you need to be so loud? Especially at this hour? You’re going to wake up everyone else,” Rey snapped at Ben. 

Ben leaned against the railing as he replied, “I don’t care if I wake others up. Rose snuck into Finn and Poe’s room, and their gymnastics woke me up at one fucking AM. And before that, Hux kicked me out of our room so he could hook up with Phasma. I had to sleep in the spare bed in Mitaka’s room and deal with his snoring on top of all that. I just want to strangle each and every one them right now.”

Rey raised her eyebrows at Ben’s intense hand gestures as he repeated that last sentence. “Chill out, Darth Kylo,” she quipped before adding, “Jannah and Kay are still sleeping, I can say that much, so please be quiet for them?”

“Fine.” Ben answered curtly.

“Would you like some hot chocolate? I have some more in a thermos in the kitchen, if you want to come and join me here,” Rey offered, hoping a warm drink would drag him out of his grumpiness. 

Ben’s expression softened slightly as he accepted her offer. Once Rey got his hot chocolate, they both settled onto the couch and spent the next few minutes in peaceful silence, taking in the scenery of the leaves and the sounds of chirping birds.

After finishing half of his mug, Ben broke the silence once again; this time his voice was more content and calm. “This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had, Rey. How do you make this?” 

Rey smiled at Ben’s compliment and explained, “My dad’s from Mexico. He taught me how to make hot chocolate from scratch, with some cinnamon and a bit of chili.” 

“That explains the spiciness,” Ben commented, “Your father taught you well.” 

She added, “It’s good for a cool fall morning. The heat from the temperature and from the spice both make you warm. At least that’s what I tell myself.” 

“Being next to you also helps,” he said before he could catch himself. 

She grinned with a wink, “I think it helps even more. Well, I think I smell bacon cooking... I’ll go see who’s awake. See you around.”

The next morning, Rey repeated her ritual, once again the first one to wake up before everyone else. It was colder this time, so she also covered up her lap in a thick plaid blanket while drinking her hot chocolate. She wasn’t alone for long before Ben came outside, this time holding a plate with a partially eaten muffin. 

“Good morning Ben! Hope you slept better last night?”

Ben’s eyes brightened as he noticed Rey and waved back to her. He replied, “Not really. But, I baked some pumpkin muffins for breakfast in the middle of the night when I couldn’t fall back to sleep. Would you like one?” 

Rey laughed before she nodded, “I’d love one. I’ll get you a cup of hot chocolate too.” 

After they finished eating their muffins, Rey was the first one to speak up, “It seems like nearly everyone here’s got someone warming their bed at night this weekend.” 

“Jannah and Kay are together?” Ben asked, surprised that he hadn’t picked up on any hints.

“Yeah, they just started dating though, so Finn probably hasn’t mentioned it much,” Rey explained. “Does Mitaka have anyone?”

Ben’s heart sank slightly at the question, but he kept himself composed. “He’s engaged to Bazine, but she’s currently in Paris for a fashion event. So, that’s why she didn’t come with us this weekend.”

“Looks like you and I are the only single ones here, then. Cheers,” Rey commented, raising her mug towards Ben, inviting him to clink his mug against hers. They continued chatting throughout the morning before everyone else woke up, eventually finding themselves huddled together for warmth. 

Monday morning rolled around, with Rey showering and dressing first before going outside for her morning drink and breakfast. Once she went outside, she noticed that Ben was already loading up his truck. 

She called out to him, “Hey Ben, how about some hot chocolate before going?” 

Ben smiled as he greeted her, “Good morning Rey. I was wondering where you were earlier. Sounds great. I’m not leaving right this second. Hux is still packing up his things... I’ve got some leftover muffins too.”

As they ate their breakfast on the patio, Ben commented, “I wish we didn’t have to leave right now. I’m going to miss your company and hot chocolate in the morning.” 

“I’ll miss your muffins and being next to you. You got some cream on your mustache,” Rey replied, reaching up to brush the slight bit of cream off his upper lip. 

Instead of pulling her fingers away immediately, she lingered and traced his lip to the corner before moving her hand to his cheek. Ben lifted up his own hand to grasp Rey’s before he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Rey pulled away and remarked, “You know, you could always come over to my place for hot chocolate and more, if you wanted.” 

“That sounds great, and you’re welcome to come to my place for muffins and other things,” Ben answered with a wink before pulling Rey back in for another kiss. 

“Sounds perfect,” Rey grinned before she embraced him and nuzzled against his neck. Now, this was truly a perfect fall morning. Colorful leaves, crisp air, warm chocolate drinks, and spicy muffins combined with cuddling Ben and the promise of more made it so.


End file.
